


The Greatest of These

by Phantom_Serenity



Series: Charity [4]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Serenity/pseuds/Phantom_Serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But the greatest of these is Love." Kalda and Loki finally have their dream come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest of These

A knock sounds at my chamber door. Standing, I walk over to open it, smiling when I see Loki on the other side. Without hesitation he moves quickly to embrace me, one long leg kicking the door shut behind him. “It feels like a lifetime since I’ve seen you, my love,” he whispers, kissing me tenderly. I have no words, just a contented sigh as I relax in his arms. Never far from my mind is how close I came to losing him. Since he returned to me, I treasure every moment we have together.

As we move to sit on the bed, I can tell that he is in a good mood. “So things went well today?” I ask, prodding him a bit. With a grin, he nods. “Yes, it was a good day. It’s… enjoyable, being a part of things again.” His days have been spent with Odin and Thor. Returned to his place as Prince, he has been playing a small role in ruling along with them, although Frigga had explained that it’s primarily as an advisor, another voice to help rule with wisdom. Taking my hand and bringing it to his lips, he continues “One of the topics at hand today was planning our upcoming nuptials.”

Blushing, I duck my head. Sometimes it still seems unreal to me that Loki and I will finally be wed. Even though Odin, Frigga, and Thor all have welcomed me, I can’t help still feeling like the servant girl I was only a few months ago. He sees my bashfulness easily, and I feel his arms wrapping around me again. “Kalda,” he murmurs, “I will have you as my bride, my wife and companion for all days. Unless you do not wish to marry me.” Shocked by that statement, I look up at him, shaking my head quickly. “Loki, no! I love you, and I want to marry you! But sometimes this feels too good to be true. I’ve wanted to be yours for so long now. And at last it’s happening. Forgive me, but I just am overwhelmed by it at times.” 

With a smile, Loki kisses me again. “It does feel like a wonderful dream coming true,” he admits. “I do understand. But know this, my love: I will have you as mine. And I will always be yours.” His kisses turn hot, passionate as he pulls our bodies closer together. I moan against his lips and he growls in return before breaking away. “My darling, if we don’t stop now, I will have you here and now.” Whimpering, I nod slowly. With the wedding so close, we are waiting to engage in any amorous activity till our wedding night. Some days I don’t think I will make it, and obviously Loki shares my feelings. His hand moves to brush a stray curl from my face and he whispers “Kalda my love, I cannot wait for you to be my bride.” As he moves to rest against the pillows, he holds me close. “Let me just hold you darling,” he murmurs, “Till we go to dinner.”

At dinner, I’m welcomed and greeted as part of the royal family. I take my seat next to Loki as Thor calls out “To the happy couple!” Raising his glass to us, he smiles proudly at us. It’s been so wonderful to see Loki embraced as family again. He returns Thor’s smiles with a proud one of his own. As we eat, Loki keeps fast hold of my hand, occasionally kissing my fingers and whispering words of love. He knows how nervous and bashful I still feel at times, and he does his best to alleviate all that. It strikes me tonight that in a few days, he will really be my husband. After all we’ve been through, to at last be joined, it will feel as Valhalla.

The great day has arrived. I’m standing in my chambers, looking at my reflection as my newly appointed handmaidens adjust my dress and veil. Their sighs and murmurs are confirmation that I am at last ready. I stare at myself as one girl hands me a bouquet of lilies. My hands shake, not with fear, but with joy and excitement. At last I shall be Loki’s bride, and he will belong to me.

When I enter the great hall, the crowd is buzzing. I see smiles from the corner of my eye, but my vision is fixed on Loki ahead, standing next to Thor and before the AllFather. His smile seems to be lighting up the room, and I spy tears shining in his eyes. All my shaking seems to cease as I move to take his hand. As the AllFather begins the ceremony to join us, Loki whispers “I love you, Kalda darling.” I smile at him, squeezing his hand softly. 

The celebration feast goes long into the night, even after Loki and I take our leave. We are escorted to our new chambers by Thor, Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three, evergreen boughs over our heads. Lady Sif hugs me kindly before we enter, as the men slap Loki’s shoulders, making the type of remarks men do at these times. Entering the room, Loki closes the door firmly, waving his hand over the door. “Now, my darling,” he purrs, turning to me with a smile, “Even if those louts are hanging around outside the door, we will have total privacy.” His arm comes around my waist and he pulls my body to his. “My beautiful bride,” he whispers, awe plain in his voice, “My wife.” Kissing him tenderly, I brush back his long hair with a soft moan. “Loki, my love,” I murmur, “Wait here, for just a moment.” He frowns, but releases me. With a smile, I explain “I have something I wish to put on for my husband.”

When I return, he turns toward me, clad in light sleeping pants. His eyes land on my body, clad in a soft gauzy white gown. “Kalda,” he growls, moving toward me with quick motions, “you are stunning.” Lips land on my bare shoulders as he murmurs words of desire and love. Pulling me to the bed, he lays me down gently, still kissing me. “I want to see this beautiful body under me, above me, finding ecstasy with me.” His hand moves over my body, making the flimsy fabric fall away with ease. “So beautiful,” he purrs, pushing away his pants and climbing over me. Lifting me to lay against the pillows, Loki wraps his arms around me, moving to station himself between my legs. 

“I have missed this,” I finally manage to murmur. “I’ve missed you, Loki.” Smiling down at me, he gives me a tender kiss. “I’ve missed you as well,” he tells me, nuzzling my neck. His fingers move to test how ready I am, and we both moan as he discovers just how wet I am. “Kalda, Kalda, I must have you,” he whimpers, fingers thrusting deep inside me. Pulling them from me, he wipes the wet essence over his hard erection and places it at my entrance. “I love you darling,” he whispers as he slowly presses into me. We both gasp in unison, and my body lifts to his. Stretching around him, I immediately let my hips begin rolling against him. “Loki, you feel so good,” I moan. My mind drifts back to the first day I was brought to his cell, the happiness that we felt. Now it’s surpassed by the love we have for each other and our happiness at being together forever. We move together, our heartbeats and hips in unison. I begin to tighten around him, begging him to continue. I need our release to meld together. Seeing him grit his teeth, trying to hold back, I kiss him, moaning “More, more my darling. I need you.” At those words, he thrusts harder, almost growling in my ear. With a scream, my release hits me, coating him with my essence as I buck under him. He shouts and plunges even deeper, grasping me as I feel him release at last.

We lie shaking, holding each other close. A smile plays on Loki’s lips and he kisses me gently. “Oh, my darling bride,” he whispers, nuzzling me. I can feel him already stirring inside me, making me blush and giggle. “I will have you all night,” he growls, “I will make you know my love.” As he kisses me hotly, I can think of no greater gift than this, his love.


End file.
